


what scares me the most

by akinoriko



Series: Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (not specified just implied), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoriko/pseuds/akinoriko
Summary: Dialogue Prompt #35: "Do you regret it?"





	what scares me the most

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [@swagawara](https://twitter.com/swagawara) on twitter.

Kenma was woken up by the bright light coming from the windows as a woman in white slides the curtains. His vision was still blurry but he can tell she was looking at him with a smile.

"Good morning, Kozume-san."

He grunted in response, trying to sit up on the bed when he felt a stab of pain in his ribs, causing him to land on the woman's waiting arms. "You're still not well, Kozume-san. Don't push yourself. Let me call the doctor so he can take a look at you."

The nurse carefully laid him back to bed and pulled his covers back over his chest, giving off another warm smile. "I'll be right back."

Kenma finally remembered everything now; the early morning meeting, the unusual fight in the kitchen, the operation gone wrong, and the pleading voice who kept whipering to him before he passed out.

_"Stay with me. You're gonna be fine, just don't close your eyes. Stay with me! Kenma, please.. I'm sorry! I love you."_

"Hey," Kuroo called as he sat on the chair beside his bed.

Kenma takes a look at Kuroo's face and he immediately didn't like what he sees.

"What happened to you?" His voice was still hoarse as he he tried to speak but he managed to let out the small laughter building up in his throat.

Kuroo snorted in return, bringing a glass of water close to Kenma's lips and helping him up slightly to take a sip. "I haven't slept." He placed the glass back on the side table and sighed.

"You've been out for almost twenty-hours. No one knows if you're still gonna..." Kuroo paused and took Kenma's hand from under the covers.

"I'm alive, Kuro." Kenma says after seconds of silence before squeezing his hand as he noticed a weak smile on Kuroo's face. "I'm here now."

"Yeah."

They remained silent for another moment, only taking in the feel of each other's hands. But Kenma's eyes stayed on Kuroo and he can tell he wanted to say more so he waited.

"Do you regret it?" asks Kuroo after a while, finally meeting Kenma's eyes.

"Regret what?"

"Taking the bullet for me? You almost," Kuroo took a deep breath, a single tear dropping from his tired eyes. " _I_ almost lost you."

"Not one bit." Kenma answered right away. "It hurts like hell but I'd do it again in a heartbeat if it means _I_ get _you_ to stay."

Kenma curled up on his seat, dropping his forehead on their connected hands.

"I'm sorry, Kenma."

His shoulder started to shake, tears dropping uncontrollably like raindrops.

"I love you- I love you so much."

Kenma can't help but let few tears fall as he used his other free hand to touch Kuroo's head.

"I love you too. Kuro."

**Author's Note:**

> original post: [from twitter.](https://twitter.com/bishamoan_/status/1112000114740985857)
> 
> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
